Forgiven and Forgotten
by MinervatheGoddess
Summary: During the fight against Grindlewald Albus Dumbledore killed Minerva McGonagall's elder brother, will she ever be able to forgive him? There will be ADMM in this story, but a little later on.
1. Prologue

Forgiven and Forgotten

Summary: Albus Dumbledore killed Minerva McGonagall's brother during the fight with Grindlewald. Will she ever be able to forgive him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Prologue 

Albus Dumbledore led the Aurors through the forest, with Alastor Moody opposite him. They had been given a tip-off that had lead them to these woods in Italy, hopefully they would be able to weaken Grindlewald so that his 'army' would just disperse and be captured later. They were coming up to a clearing where they could overhear men talking in strong British accents. They listened closely to the conversation.

"You are sure that we weren't followed?" Asked one man, with a Scottish lilt to his voice. The man next to him muttered something that sounded like a 'yes', but didn't seem sure about it. "The master wishes for us to go to him, he wants to give us our orders personally this time." He said bluntly. "Follow me."

Dumbledore signalled to Alastor to follow them as soon as they were a safe distance away. This was not a good plan though, for it seemed that it had been a ploy and as soon as Albus had started to follow them they turned and sent spells flying.

Albus shouted for the other men to come quickly, for he had been a pace ahead of the others. The Socttish man, however, sent an unforgivable curse flying at him and it was all Albus could do to send another back at him. "Avada Krevada!" He shouted.

The other man had long since fled, as he didn't seem to be as powerful as his companion. While the Aurors were scouting around to make sure that no other ambush would take place he stepped forward to search the man for something by which he could be identified. He bent down and rummaged through the man's pockets, with a feeling that the man reminded him of someone on closer inspection. He found something, slightly crumpled, in the breast pocket of the man's coat…a photograph…of Minerva McGonagall!

Then it dawned on him how he knew the man, and how he remembered him! He had taught Andrew McGonagall not even 6 years ago, and now he was fighting for Grindlewald! The McGonagalls must either not know, or want to keep it a secret that he was on the wrong side, and now he would have to explain to Minerva why he had killed him, and she would never forgive him!

I realise that that was quite short, but I just wanted to gauge the interest in this kind of story, so please give me a review!


	2. Chapter One

Forgiven and Forgotten

Summary: Albus Dumbledore killed Minerva McGonagall's brother during the fight with Grindlewald. Will she ever be able to forgive him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter One 

Minerva was in the gardens of the McGonagall estate with her baby niece, Aurora (not Andrew's daughter, Minerva's sister's daughter), when she saw Albus Dumbledore walking up the path the manor house. She smiled, for he had been one of her favourite teachers at school and she hadn't seen him since she had left. As she walked towards him she noticed that his face had taken on a tired and fraught expression, which hadn't been there a year ago.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" She said as she walked along next to him. "I don't think you've met Aurora, have you?"

Albus looked up…surely she wasn't married already? "Always a pleasure to meet a daughter of yours." He smiled, politely.

Minerva blushed and looked at the ground. "You must understand that she is my sister's, Lynn's, not mine!"

Albus mumbled an apology; he didn't think the mood should be jovial. He had come here to tell the McGonagalls that Andrew McGonagall was dead…and that he had killed him. Just then Minerva asked the dreaded question: "What brings you here today? I know that mother and father certainly weren't expecting you, and you must be too busy to come and see us just now unless it's important."

Albus looked up into Minerva's beautiful deep green eyes for a moment, transfixed, and then hastened his step. "I need to speak to your mother and father alone about something connected with the war." There…he had told her the truth, just not what it was exactly.

"I suppose I'll see you later then." She smiled, not really caring about the war anyway. "You will stay for tea later on? I insist. Lynn and her husband, Keith, are here and Michael and his wife, Sarah, are here. I'm sure they would be glad to see you!"

Albus shook his head. "I really cannot stay for more than half an hour, I'm sorry Minerva." From there he walked into the house, leaving Minerva, who was slightly puzzled at his behaviour, outside with the baby.


	3. Chapter Two

Forgiven and Forgotten

Summary: Albus Dumbledore killed Minerva McGonagall's brother during the fight with Grindlewald. Will she ever be able to forgive him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Thanks for all your reviews so far!

Chapter Two 

Albus walked nervously into the entrance hall, he was met by shouts of welcome and smiles but knew that they wouldn't last for long. Tom McGonagall came down the stairs and Hazel McGonagall came in from the kitchen. "Why are you here Albus?" Asked Tom, who hadn't been expecting him. "Come into the drawing room!"

Albus dutifully followed, almost quaking in anticipation of what he was going to have to say and sat down in an armchair.

The others began to come into the room, but Albus spoke up. "I would prefer to speak with Tom and Hazel alone, if you don't mind?"

They promptly left the room and Tom and Hazel sat back, quite relaxed.

"The reason I have come to see you here is one of a most serious nature." He began and then paused. "It concerns the fight against Grindlewald and you both in a very close nature."

The couple facing him frowned, puzzled at this statement.

"I am afraid that your son, Andrew, has been killed during this fight. I also feel that it is my duty to inform you that it was I that killed him, and that he was fighting on the side of Grindlewald."

Hazel widened her eyes at this, and then fainted. Tom looked extremely angry and then stood up. "If this is truly what happened then I know I shall forgive you one day Albus, but it is too soon today. I think I am justified in asking you to leave my house."

Albus nodded, he had been expecting this reaction and had no problem with leaving the house. He knew that if he stayed then he would face a few of the McGonagall's wraths. He exited quickly and then kept his head down as he passed Minerva, who was playing with her niece on the lawn, he didn't want to even look her in the face.

Sorry that's so short, but I have exams on, and I thought that some kind of an update was better than none. Next chapter is Minerva's reaction. Keep reviewing!


End file.
